


Ramen now, Korean later

by regularkuns



Category: GWSN (Band)
Genre: Other, if u dont like soft things dont read srsly, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularkuns/pseuds/regularkuns
Summary: While you and Miya are practicing Korean, a ramen ad shows up on the tv and you two might get a little too enthralled in it.





	Ramen now, Korean later

Miya stared at the page, eyes heavy and weak from practicing so long.  You and Miya had been practicing Korean for about three and a half hours, so there was no surprise that she had become exhausted .

"Can we watch T.V. now?" Miya asked, her lips forming into a pout. You stifled a grin and shook your head, determined to not fall within her trap.  Last time, she had persuaded you into allowing her to stop the four-hour practice, but this time, you weren't going to fall for her trap .

"Miya, there's only a half hour left. Let's finish this half hour and then we can play some games and watch T.V., okay?" You ask, giving a smile to the pouting adult in front of you.

"I don't wanna!" Miya whined, tugging on your arm. You sighed, debating on what to do, before an idea popped into your head.

"Miya, I have a solution. We can watch T.V. for ten minutes, but after that, we will also study for an extra ten minutes. How does that sound?" You asked, keeping your voice bright and chipper.

Miya smiled a little and grabbed the remote, pressing on the power button. The T.V. sprang to life, exciting noises emanating from its speakers.  Miya watched the cartoon that was currently on, her eyes tracking everything the mini characters did and said .

As the two of you were getting comfortable on the couch and forgetting about studying, a ramen ad came on. 

And holy mother of lord, was it an incredible ad.

The ramen was a glistening, steaming pile of absolute deliciousness. Nothing could beat it.

The man who was speaking in the background of ad had an  absolutely  alluring voice, and the imagery was sumptuous .

A noodle fell from the top of the screen in slow motion, creating a ripple and small slash in the broth.

The rich sounds of water boiling filled your ears, and the ramen boiling could  be seen in the ad. 

Yours and Miya's stomachs growled, but you ignored it, more focused on the advertisement of the scrumptious ramen . 

Vegetables being chopped up were showcased on the screen, and they were poured into the pot of ramen, a sizzling sound emitting from the speakers. You moved your hands to your stomach, your mouth watering from the incredible imagery. 

And just as soon as the ad had started, it ended, leaving you and Miya extremely hungry.

"Lena's Ramen Shack. Maybe we should go there tonight for dinner." you offered, placing one hand on Miya's.

"Yeah. Maybe."

It was just bad luck that you forgot about studying, so Miya had won again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos would be appreciated!  
> My twitter is @pinkIabels


End file.
